The White Skirt
by Smutty Ships
Summary: Gohan and Videl are studying for finals, but Gohan is finding it hard to concentrate. What will happen? Lemon, that's what happens. Oneshot.


**The White Skirt**

It was late afternoon and the temperature inside the house had risen to an intense height. Of all days, today was the day the air conditioning in the Satan mansion had decided to give up and malfunction. With the man of the house away on a business trip, this left the young couple to deal with the exhaustive, clammy studying environment. Their final exams were coming up and the duo had run a little behind due to extra - curricular activities. Battling evil and saving the world doesn't earn one any study credits. Oddly enough, Videl appeared to be much less affected by the heat than Gohan, who was struggling to keep his brain focused on the history book in front of him.

He watched Videl from across the table as she took a sip from her iced tea; noticed how she licked her lips slowly, absent - mindedly. Her face showed signs of stress, but she looked fresh and radiant nonetheless. Gohan's eyes travelled down to her loose, yellow sweater. It hid her body, like most of her clothes tended to do, but Gohan knew she was wearing a very short, white skirt. Unfortunately for him, Videl's shapely legs were hidden underneath the table he was presently staring at.

"Gohan?"

Videl's voice interrupted his musings and Gohan looked up sheepishly, a guilty smile forming on his handsome face.

"Is my history book more interesting than yours?" she said in a mocking tone.

"No," Gohan replied. "Uhm, I was just thinking…I could use a refill."

"Oh, yeah! Me too, actually. Good call."

Videl stood up from her chair and hurried towards the kitchen. Gohan watched her swaying behind, which was barely covered by the white fabric, and enjoyed the view until she suddenly halted and turned round on her feet. Her eyes had caught his stare, but she chose to ignore it.

"You want a snack too?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure!"

Videl rummaged around in the kitchen, looking for a bowl. The one she wanted to use stood high on a shelf and she couldn't reach it. As she stood on tiptoes and stretched out her arm, Videl's shirt crept up, revealing even more skin to her study partner. Gohan found himself staring once again, especially when she climbed onto the counter and he was awarded a little peak at her butt, due to her skirt riding up rather scandalously.

Videl climbed down and straightened her clothing, while she gave Gohan a disapproving look. He just shrugged unapologetically, causing Videl to quickly turn around and hide her face, which now exhibited a slight blush.

Gohan laughed in amusement as Videl returned with a tray holding a bowl of potato chips and two iced teas.

"We have to study, Gohan." She said this in a matter – of – fact way while she set the tray down on the table, deliberately avoiding his playful stare.

She sat down in the same spot again, opposite Gohan, and continued reading like before. Gohan pondered his next move for a minute and opted to enjoy the food laid out before him. He stretched out his legs, popped some chips into his mouth and commenced staring at Videl's face. She seemed just as focused and determined as before; Gohan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this realization.

After a couple of minutes he continued reading as well, but his attention span lasted only a few paragraphs. Gohan sighed and stretched out his arms high in the air, producing a loud sigh in the process. In response, Videl looked up briefly, but said nothing.

"It's too hot to study!" Gohan complained. "I can't concentrate at all, how can you stand it in this heat?"

He almost pouted as he said this, his shoulders slumped and a look of sheer desperation evident on his face.

"The heat's not that bad. Maybe you're just dressed too warmly," she offered, slightly annoyed.

Gohan pondered this for a second as Videl returned to her studies. He wore dark blue sweatpants and a white t- shirt. He was sure they weren't the problem, but couldn't resist the idea that popped into his head. With a neutral look on his face, he pushed his chair backwards and stood up.

"I guess you're right," he said in a neutral tone.

"Am I?" Videl responded, her eyes plastered to the pages in front of her, barely registering the words coming out of Gohan's mouth.

"Yeah."

"Okay.."

Minutes passed in silence until Videl reached for her glass and took a sip from the drink. As she did, her eyes searched for Gohan. The glass remained pressed to her lips and her eyes widened in surprise as her brain took note of the naked man in front of her. The sight of his muscular arms, broad shoulders and smooth chest suddenly alerted her body to the fact that it was indeed a little too hot in this room.

She sat the glass back onto the table, which made Gohan look up. He met her gaze and flashed her a seductive smile. Videl looked away hastily, cleared her throat and returned to her reading. This time, however, she was the one having trouble concentrating on the words in front of her and couldn't help but sneak a peek at the attractive, young man in front of her.

A few more minutes passed in silence, until Videl stole another quick glance and noticed how two dark eyes were boldly staring back at her. Gohan tried to hide his amusement at her sudden distress and had to suppress the cocky grin forming on his face.

He failed to do so and Videl slammed her book shut in reaction. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward a bit, contemplating her next move. Slowly, she got out of her chair and moved towards Gohan, stopped right in front of him, put one hand on her hips and looked straight into Gohan's eyes; an intruiging, yet mysterious look spreading across her features.

In response, Gohan moved his chair back a little to face her, revealing to Videl that he was completely naked. A tantalizing sensation went through Videl's abdomen as she took note of Gohan's very obvious arousal.

While Gohan stared at her intently, Videl started removing her clothing. The sweater came off agonizingly slow; the vexed look on Gohan's face showed that he had to restrain himself from ripping it off himself. Much quicker, Videl bit her lip and moved her hands behind her back, swiftly undoing the clasp of her bra.

Her breasts sprang free and the flimsy piece of clothing dropped to the ground, which demolished what was left of Gohan's self –control. He grabbed her hips and pulled Videl onto his lap with a growl, planted his lips onto hers and thrust his groin upwards in an instinctive motion.

Videl moaned at the sensation and eagerly deepened the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded deliciously in response to his animalistic impulse.

Soon after, Gohan started moving his hands down Videl's legs and slowly up again, hooking his thumbs under the white fabric and pushing the skirt up over her thighs and smooth, firm bottom. His hands grabbed it firmly and rubbed his stiff member against her warm and moistening cotton – clad loins.

Videl moaned lightly in response and got off of Gohan's lap, who hastily yanked down the panties and pulled her in for another hungry kiss. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist and his erection slithered between her legs, the stimulation sending jolts of electricity throughout her body.

In one quick motion, Gohan grabbed onto her rear and lifted Videl onto the table. Pieces of paper and books were roughly pushed aside, and he lowered her onto the wooden surface. His mouth found one of her nipples, knocking over one of the glasses as Videl swung her arms in pleasure, gripping the edge of the table.

Moans, little shrieks and panting filled the overheated room. Gohan sucked on Videl's nipples eagerly, massaged her breasts with fervor and slid one of his hands down to pleasure her further.

His fingers teased, eliciting sharp, short moans from Videl, who arched her back as Gohan abandoned her now stiff nipples and moved his tongue down her ribcage, towards her stomach and finally settled exactly where she wanted him to.

Skillfully, his tongue circled her clit, driving Videl closer to the edge. She grabbed a handful of his hair and started rocking her hips rhythmically with Gohan's very satisfying efforts. Before long, she could feel her orgasm building up.

"Ohh, God." She moaned breathlessly. "Gohan…aahh."

Videl's body contorted in delight as her release gripped her, drawing deep moans from her open mouth.

While Videl lay panting, Gohan grabbed her hips on both sides, her legs swung over his strong arms and positioned himself in front of her. His face showed how bad he wanted her; his eyes radiated lust.

Swiftly he thrust himself into her and the lovers moaned in unison. Gohan's firm grip enabled him to thrust hard and deep, setting a steady pace.

The look on Gohan's face, a mixture of cockiness and pure bliss, turned Videl on even more than she already was, as far as that was possible. He locked eyes with her as he continued to pound into her relentlessly, panting hard, while Videl could barely hold in her screams.

When Gohan's face started showing signs of his own impending release, Videl propped herself up on her arms. Gohan gladly took the hint and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist once more, intensifying the sensations of his thrusts.

"Videl, aahh.." he groaned in pleasure.

He bent forward a little and took one nipple into his mouth, much to Videl's delight who threw back her head in response. Gohan quickened his pace, short moans escaping from deep in his throat, and buried his face in Videl's neck as he neared his climax. Videl increased the hold of her thighs and Gohan had to support himself on the table when his orgasm overtook him, his uncontrolled moan muffled against Videl's skin.

Gohan breathed deeply as he recovered from the physical exertions , a satisfied smile forming on his lips. He kissed Videl's collarbone lightly, who moaned softly in response.

"I needed that," Gohan said.

Videl looked him over with half open eyes, still enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, and managed to produce an agreeable sound.


End file.
